


First Time?

by anephemeralmind



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: They should have just ordered it online. Next time, they will.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034487
Comments: 47
Kudos: 113





	First Time?

**Author's Note:**

> For a lovely anon ❤️
> 
> (original prompt in end notes)

They would have ordered it online, if they’d thought to plan ahead at all, but Timmy only just found out that his parents were going away for the weekend like an hour ago, and they were leaving in about 20 minutes.

Yes, he could have gone on Amazon Prime and bought them with next day delivery, but that still meant they wouldn’t have any for tonight, and that was…

They wouldn’t be able to wait.

Especially not when they finally got to be alone for a long period of time, and could do more than hurried handjobs after school before his parents got home from work. Which meant, they were currently at the pharmacy, trying to discreetly locate the lube and condoms without anyone noticing them, or worse, ask them what they were looking for.

It was bad enough that they had to go to the register after and _pay_ for these things. 

Neither one of them had ever bought lube before, or condoms — but at least they were pretty straight forward — the lube however, why were there so many different types?

He hadn’t thought he’d have to _research_ this. 

A quick google search later, and they go with the silicone based one, and they decide to get two bottles just in case.

They also buy new deodorants, some hand lotion, a pack of painkillers, and Timmy throws in a hot water bottle as well, just to, you know, try and disguise the real reason for their purchase as much as possible.

Timmy knew that the people working here probably sold so many of these things that they didn’t even bat an eyelid at it, and maybe one day he would be able to come here and only buy what he really needed — but today was not that day.

After one intense round of rock, paper, scissors — with Timmy quickly deciding that they were doing the best 2 out of 3 rule since he lost the first round — Armie ends up being the one that has to go and pay for everything.

While he’s super happy that he gets to hide away behind some shelves of sunscreen, Timmy can’t help but feel bad when he sees the subtle way Armie’s hands are shaking as he hands the woman behind the register the money. 

But, Timmy was more than looking forward to making it up to him when they got home. 

They had discussed what they wanted to do, in length, several times — both in person, on the phone, and through texts — and Timmy was pretty sure that this warranted Armie getting a nice blowjob.

Or at least he _hoped_ it was going to be nice, he’d never actually done it before.

Sneaking another look over at Armie, he sees his boyfriend is practically blushing from head to toe at whatever the sales lady is telling him, and if the guy didn’t deserve a blowjob before, he definitely did now.

Timmy is just about to ask if everything is okay, when Armie hands him the bag and mutters “Next time, you get to pay.”

And then he nearly sprints out the store, walking with such huge steps that Timmy basically has to run to keep up with him. 

“What? What did she say?” Timmy asks, and then squeaking in surprise as Armie does a quick sidestep and knocks his arm against Timmy’s shoulder, nearly sending him flying.

“She told me, to tell my cute, shy boyfriend, that it was perfectly normal for people to be buying these things together, so you didn’t have to hide.”

Timmy felt a blush heat up his face at the fact that she’d seen him the whole time, he’d thought he was being super sneaky, but now he just feels like an idiot.

“Then she added that she’s happy we’re being safe, and, Timmy I swear to god, I thought I was going to _die_.” Armie whines, and despite the mortification he feels, he can’t help but laugh.

Yeah, Armie definitely deserved that blowjob. 

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: nervous/young/inexperienced A & T buying condoms and lube and being embarrassed/awkward/nervous about it, lol. high school au(?)
> 
> This is a little on the shorter side, but I hope you like it all the same, if you do - please leave a comment ❤️


End file.
